


set the lines on fire

by januarys



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarys/pseuds/januarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ME3. <i>In which Kaidan is in control of the situation.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	set the lines on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Mass Effect has been eating my brain for the past three weeks, and these two. These two. I felt like writing something different to what I normally do, in being ACTUAL (SORT-OF) SMUT INSTEAD OF FLUFF? Sorry if it's bad. It's probably really bad. Oh god.
> 
> Anyway, bonus EDI and Joker being voyeuristic at the end.

Kaidan wants Shepard—

Kaidan wants-

Kaidan wants to tear her apart, piece her back together. Feel her tremble beneath his fingertips, his name a breathless whisper on her lips. He wants to map the contours of her skin with his mouth, run calloused skin along the scars that scatter along the surface.

"I love," he says when he thrusts into her again, barely biting back a moan as she gasps his name into the darkness, "I-I love it when you're… like this.  _This."_

His mouth finds the salty expanse of her neck; his tongue traces patterns on her slick skin. Her fingers dig into his hair, nails against his scalp. She's barely keeping it together from the way she tries to press herself further into the hard lines of his body.

His lips rest against her jaw.

"W-when you're  _trying_ to stay in control. Just…  _shit."_

Kaidan buries his face into her neck and groans as Shepard wraps her legs around him, tries to take him in further. He feels her heart furiously beat against his chest, beneath the bones, the muscle, her damp flesh. Breathless mutterings in the air, her skin against his own and it  _burns_.

He brings his face to hers, noses barely touching, and her hot breath against his cheek. Her eyes try desperately to hold onto his own. He leans into her ear, slows down the pace until they simply breathe together in sync like a symphony. Shepard clings to him like a lifeline.

"I love that I'm the one to do this to you," his voice a broken whisper in her ear, "that this is the only time you let me take point. Like you  _want_ this."

Kaidan turns her head to face his, gazes at the woman breathing heavily beneath him. Looks into her fully blown pupils, a line of green barely visible before he drags his lips over hers. Then he feels her grin, rather than seeing it.

"Y-you talk big, Alenko."

Despite her broken rasp, Shepard somehow flips them around so she sits on top, still taking him inside of her. Her fingers claw softly downwards, from his hair, to the sides of his face, before they slow at his neck then rest on his clavicle.

Sweat beads on her skin. Kaidan smirks, shifts so he can see the flutter of her lashes, feel her thighs clench together, the warmth of pleasure pooling in his abdomen.

"L-like a queen claiming her throne…"

Shepard leans into him, bends to meet his face. Her lips like a feather on his skin. He takes a shuddering breath.

"Then you better start worshipping."

He does.

* * *

"EDI?"

"Yes Jeff?"

"Remind me to stop eavesdropping on the Commander's cabin."

"Of course."

"And to teach them better metaphors. I understand 'heat of the moment' and all that, but damn that was lame."

"…"

"That was a joke."

"I know."


End file.
